


Jealousy

by satanS_niece1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Lucifer, Choking, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Diavolo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanS_niece1/pseuds/satanS_niece1
Summary: Lucifer is minding his own business, signing some papers as he walks through the halls of RAD when another student comes rushing up to him and presses himself up against Lucifer. A little too close for comfort. Diavolo watches from afar and decides to bring Lucifer back to his room so he can remind him just who he belongs to.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Jealousy

_ Jealousy _

**_Tags: Choking, Master/servant, Anal, boyxboy, Dub-con, Sex toys, Bondage, Biting_ **

Lucifer walks down the halls of RAD with papers in his hands, shoes clicking on the ground as he walks. Mammon got himself into more trouble with a couple of witches the other day and that ended in Lucifer getting more paperwork. It’s a pain, especially since he has enough paperwork as it is. Poor guy has to sign and read it all while heading to his next class. Lucifer signs at the bottom of the paper and slides it to the back, reading yet another one. He’s going to hang Mammon from the ceiling for a thousand years after this…

“Lucifer!~” The demon hears his name get called out and turns to see a student running up to him.

“Yes?” He lightly raises a brow and the male student stops in front of him with a bright smile.

“I have a question. Could you help me with a problem?” The student asks and Lucifer finds it odd. The teachers could handle those questions. But he’s not in any state to protest, he’s going to be late for class. So he relents.

“Yes, what is it?” Lucifer sighs and leans over to peer at the paper the student shows him. The student takes this advantage to press himself back into Lucifer’s chest. He growls lowly in disapproval, which was probably a bad idea because the student shivers underneath him. Disgusting. The student stammers as he explains what he’s having trouble with and Lucifer stares blankly at the paper, too focused on the body pressed up against him. He hates it. He’d much rather be pressed into someone’s body himself. Diavolo’s image flashed in his mind and Lucifer buried a gasp in his throat.

No, no. He can’t think of Diavolo like that. It’s highly inappropriate. “Is that all?” Lucifer cuts the student off with an unimpressed question and the student nods, laying his head back on Lucifer’s chest as he smiles up at him. “You’re going to be late for class.” Lucifer pushes the smaller boy off of him. “Run along.” He waves his hand in the air dismissively and begins walking away. The boy huffs and storms off to his class. Lucifer begins reading the papers again and signs at the bottom, sliding it to the back and starting again with another paper.

His eyes fly wide open when he feels someone grab the collar of his uniform from behind and pull him into the shadows, behind some pillars. Before Lucifer could react, the hand flies over his mouth and the person’s other arm wraps around his torso, locking Lucifer’s arms by his side and dropping the pile of papers in his hands. He struggles against the hand and lets out muffled yells.

“Quiet.” A low, rough voice hissed into his ear. Lucifer immediately recognizes the voice and shudders. Diavolo holds the younger demon tight against him and growls. “Who was that?” He asks and slowly removes his hand from Lucifer’s mouth.

“Diavolo? What are you talking about?” Lucifer asks and turns around when Diavolo releases him.

“That…boy you were talking to. Who was that? What was that about?” Diavolo glares at Lucifer and he stammers, tripping over his words. “Answer me!” Diavolo yells and wraps his hand tightly around Lucifer’s throat. The latter gasps and lets out a small moan, his hands lightly and uselessly tugging at Diavolo’s. Lucifer looks at Diavolo with hooded eyes and gasps when Diavolo squeezes harder. “You like this? Fucking whore.” Diavolo growls and Lucifer nods. His hair falls over his face and Lucifer silently pleads Diavolo with his lustful stare behind white strands of hair.

“Last time I’m going to ask you; who was that?” Diavolo growls into Lucifer’s ear as he steps forward and starts palming Lucifer’s slowly hardening cock in his pants. Lucifer groans and pants when Diavolo releases his neck.

“J-Just a student.” He stammers, trying his best to keep his words together. “He- ah! He wanted to ask m-me a question.” Lucifer pants and gasps at the way Diavolo fondles his cock to make it completely hard. Diavolo looks down at Lucifer’s cock standing up and pressing against the cloth of his pants. Lucifer leans back against the wall and rests his head against the wall, panting to slowly catch his breath when Diavolo pulls away.

“I-I need to get to class.” Lucifer snaps out of it and looks around for his papers. “And I have more paperwork to do, I need to-” Diavolo cuts Lucifer off by roughly shoving him back against the wall. Lucifer winces a bit and Diavolo slaps his hand next to Lucifer’s head, trapping him.

“I don’t think so…” Diavolo’s other hand travels up to rest on Lucifer’s waist and the latter gasps when Diavolo starts to press kisses to his neck. Lucifer can’t help the cluster of moans falling out of his mouth and attempts to push Diavolo away. He braces his hands on Diavolo’s shoulders and lightly pushes. The hand on the wall captures both of Lucifer’s wrists and pins them above his head.

“D-Diavolo, wait! I really need to get to- AH!” Lucifer’s eyes widen when he lets out a loud moan and he bites his bottom lip to keep another one passing through. Diavolo lightly licks over the spot on Lucifer’s neck he bit and Lucifer’s moan is muffled behind his teeth. He sucks on different areas of Lucifer’s neck and the younger melts into his touch. “W-Wait. Wait, I- ahh…” Lucifer shudders with pleasure and arches his back off the wall when Diavolo bites down on his sweet spot.

“You’re coming with me…” Diavolo growls into Lucifer’s ear and wraps his arm around Lucifer’s waist tightly before sending them both back to Diavolo’s bedroom in his palace.

He pushes Lucifer down onto his bed and crawls over him, growling down at the demon. Lucifer lays there face flushed, eyes filled half-way with tears, hair in a mess underneath and around him, chest dropping and rising with every breath he took, hands resting by his head, and lustful eyes staring up at Diavolo. “You know the drill.” Diavolo leans over Lucifer to retrieve something from his bedside drawer. Lucifer nods and lifts his head up from the bed as Diavolo puts the collar on his neck. The collar is simple. It’s a solid red to match Diavolo’s favorite color and doesn’t have anything extra on it except for the loop that the leash is supposed to latch onto and the clasp that adjusts the collar. The simple design is supposed to allow Diavolo to choke his faithful servant without the hassle of pressing his hand into any unnecessary metal parts.

Diavolo attaches the leash and gets up onto his knees, looming over Lucifer. “Now, who am I?” He asks in a quiet voice, though it fills the room nonetheless.

“M-Master.” Lucifer answers and mewls in pleasure when Diavolo rubs his knee over Lucifer’s clothed cock. Their voices may be equally deep, but Lucifer’s voice could never do what Diavolo’s voice does to him.

“Good…and who are you?”

“Your s-servant…” Lucifer mewls again and moans when Diavolo lightly presses his knee down, not enough to hurt Lucifer, of course.

“Good boy,” Diavolo mumbles and leans down to press a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer quickly kisses back and rests his hands on his master’s shoulders. Diavolo slips his hand into Lucifer’s pants and rubs his cock. This pulls a moan from Lucifer and he opens his mouth to allow Diavolo access. Their tongues dance together as Diavolo strokes Lucifer’s hard cock and he feels the precum leak through his boxers. “Mm…wet for me already,” Diavolo mumbles and grins when he pulls away from the kiss. Pants escape Lucifer’s swollen lips and Diavolo works to get the servant’s pants off. Lucifer’s pants and boxers go flying across the room, soon followed by his jacket and shirt.

“W-Wait.” Lucifer stops Diavolo by lightly grabbing his arms and the demon prince glares down at him.

“You’re still denying me?” He growls and Lucifer gulps nervously. “Well, that just won’t do.” Diavolo clicks his tongue and reaches back into his drawer to pull out a ball gag.

“Diavolo, n-no! Wait!” Lucifer tries to get up but his master pins him to the mattress and puts the strap around his head, shoving the gag into Lucifer’s mouth.

“That’s enough of that…” Diavolo mutters and gets up off the bed to undress. Lucifer takes it as an opportunity to sit up. “Ah ah ah~” Diavolo teases and pushes his servant back down. “You’re getting quite annoying, Lucifer.” Diavolo’s red eyes shine and Lucifer whimpers softly. With a quick snap of his fingers, Lucifer’s put into a lewd position with ropes around his limbs to keep him from fleeing. A spell was put on them a while back to prevent rope burn on Lucifer’s beautiful bare skin, Diavolo wouldn’t want to ruin his complexion, and to make sure Lucifer can’t break free from them. Lucifer lays on his stomach with his face in the mattress, his arms tied behind his back, his knees on the bed, and his ass presented to Diavolo. He told Lucifer to shave down there and keep it clean, it seems he followed through on that order.

“Look at this. Smooth and clean.” Diavolo trails his fingers down Lucifer’s ass and over his wet hole. Lucifer inhales sharply as best he can with the gag in his mouth and shakes a bit. “Good boy.” Diavolo praises and kisses Lucifer’s right ass cheek. “Now let’s get you loosened up.” He smiles innocently and grabs some lube from that same drawer. He pours a generous amount onto his fingers and rubs them teasingly at Lucifer’s entrance. Lucifer looks back at Diavolo with tear-filled eyes and whines from the cold, but good, feeling against his hole. “Have you been fingering yourself too? Let’s find out.” Diavolo says and pushes a finger in. Lucifer whimpers as Diavolo pushes a second in and a third.

“Look at that, you have,” Diavolo smirks and Lucifer shuts his eyes, tears spilling onto the mattress. Diavolo pushes a fourth finger in and starts moving them inside Lucifer. The servant’s moans are muffled and he arches his back from the pleasure. Diavolo’s fingers spread and move in and out of Lucifer’s hole and he feels the tingling heat rise in his stomach. “I don’t hear you moaning. Is this not enough for you? You greedy slut.” Diavolo hisses and starts to stroke Lucifer’s cock.

The demon throws his head up and buries his face in Diavolo’s pillow. He inhales his master’s intoxicating scent and moans into it. “Now, now, let’s hear those moans. Come on.” Diavolo grabs the leash and harshly tugs up. It pulls Lucifer’s head up and he moans up into the air. “That’s it. Like music to my ears. Stay.” Diavolo orders as he returns his hand to Lucifer’s cock, roughly yanking and tugging at it. Lucifer screams at the pleasure and bucks his hips into his master’s hand. “Good boy.” Diavolo praises again.

Lucifer’s eyes roll back and his thighs begin to violently shake from the pleasure. Diavolo recognizes the tell-tale signs of cumming from his servant and immediately ceases all his actions. Lucifer groans loudly in frustration and Diavolo laughs as he slides his fingers out. “Well, I don’t want you to cum on just that. I want you cumming around my cock.”

The demon prince stands up and pours lube onto his monster cock, stroking it to get it hard. Lucifer widens his eyes at the size and whimpers yet again. He’s taken Diavolo’s dick before, but the size always surprises and scares him a bit. Diavolo lines himself up with Lucifer’s hole and in one thrust, slams his entire member in. Lucifer screams and moans as Diavolo starts moving. He knows Lucifer can take it, his sweet little servant always can.

“Mmph! Mm!” Lucifer throws his head back and moans into the air again as Diavolo fucks into him. Lucifer bounces up and down on that cock and hears the bed start to rock from the force Diavolo’s using.

“Let’s hear your pretty screams.” Diavolo stops to take the gag off Lucifer and toss it to the side. “There.” He smiles and pulls Lucifer up to hold him against his chest. He secures his arm around Lucifer and starts pounding up into that tight ass. “God, you feel great.” Diavolo groans and sinks his teeth into Lucifer’s shoulder.

“AHH! Ah, M-Master!” Lucifer moans and grunts as Diavolo’s huge cock rubs against his walls, thrusting fast inside him. That cock slams into Lucifer’s prostate and he screams. “Master! Master, please. Please! Right there, Master.” Lucifer pants and throws his head back to lay on Diavolo’s shoulder.

“Such good manners.” Diavolo smiles and repeatedly rams into Lucifer’s prostate, making him scream over and over. “Beautiful. Ah, you’re so beautiful.” Diavolo grunts and kisses Lucifer’s forehead. He gasps when Diavolo wraps his hand around Lucifer’s cock again and strokes it at an inhuman speed. Lucifer cries out in pleasure and releases many loud moans. The room is filled with moans, screams, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping. Diavolo bites Lucifer’s shoulder again and draws a bit of blood.

Lucifer feels pleasure on both sides of his body, feels Diavolo’s bare chest sticking to his with the sweat, and can’t take it much longer. “Gonna- Ah! Gonna!” He stammers out and shoots strings of white out onto his stomach, Diavolo’s hand, and his sheets. Lucifer clenches tighter around Diavolo’s cock and he groans in pleasure.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Here’s your…reward!” Diavolo thrusts roughly up into Lucifer and releases his load inside his servant. Both of them fall forward onto the sheets breathing heavily. Lucifer feels his stomach slide on the cum on Diavolo’s bed sheets but ignores the sticky substance as his master slowly empties out inside of him.

“Ah…T-Thank you, Master…” Lucifer pants and his eyes flutter shut. Diavolo stays there on top of Lucifer for a few minutes to rest.

When Lucifer wakes up, he can hear Diavolo in the bathroom taking a shower and he lays in his bed with the blankets draped over him, still naked. Though the sheets have been replaced and Diavolo probably wiped Lucifer clean. He sighs and lets his head fall back onto the pillow. What a disaster…

Diavolo steps out of the bathroom with sweats and a T-shirt, not noticing that Lucifer is up. “Diavolo…” Lucifer grumbles from his place on the bed and the demon prince snaps his head to look at Lucifer.

“Ah, you’re awake!” He smiles and walks over to him. “How are you feeling?” He asks and leans down to kiss Lucifer. The latter returns the kiss and puts a hand on Diavolo’s face.

“Did you get jealous? Again?” Lucifer asks and Diavolo’s smile drops a bit.

“Maybe…but it’s ‘cause you’re mine.” Diavolo pouts stubbornly and kisses Lucifer again.

“Yes, I suppose I am.” He sighs and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “But I was doing a bunch of paperwork and now I’ll have to start over…”

“I’ll have Barbatos fetch those for you, don’t worry about it.” Diavolo smiles and lightly pushes Lucifer’s hair back. “I’ll help you into the shower. Come on.” Diavolo offers his hand and Lucifer takes his time crawling out of the bed. “You can stay here tonight with me and I’ll help you finish the paperwork.” Diavolo wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind and rests his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder as they both walk to the bathroom.

“Alright.” Lucifer smiles and places a hand on Diavolo’s head, softly stroking his dark red hair.

_ Bonus: _

Barbatos heads to Lord Diavolo’s room to update him on some reports but stops when he hears a scream come from inside. “Strange, Lord Diavolo doesn’t torture in his room. Which means…” His theory is confirmed when he hears a loud moan and grunt come from inside. “Of course…” The poor, actual, servant sighs and heads back to his own room. “Why must they be like this…?” He mutters to himself as he walks away. And later when he gets a text from Lord Diavolo to retrieve Lucifer’s abandoned papers, he cringes thinking of what they could’ve possibly been doing at RAD. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smut piece between Diavolo and Lucifer from the dating game Shall We Date?: Obey Me! I've shipped them for a while and this is actually my first smut piece between them so please enjoy! Be sure to support me on Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/skylarchaos and to check out my other works or consider commissioning me on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/satansniece5  
> I am also on Twitter @Wolf_Gamer45


End file.
